


back to you

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Skam France Season 2 Episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: the gloomy weather clouded charles' judgement, but a 5 minute drive clears it up.





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hey could you please write another take of Charles and Marles reunion in the rain but more dramatic? Thanks

“tell me. tell me we need to be together.”

thunder rumbled from the distance. the sky turned grey and gloomy.

they said weather has an effect and reflects your emotions. and it certainly was with charles. he felt physically, mentally and emotionally drained. he was tired. tired of fighting.

_we need to be together._ charles knew that, but how many more obstacles can he face? how many more nicos are out there to ruin him and his relationships?

was it worth it?

charles hadn't even noticed the teardrop that streamed down his eye, until manon wiped it away for him. no, this wasn't about him. this was about _manon_. she deserved better than him. she deserved someone worth more.

with that thought, charles removed her petite hands from his face.

it started to rain.

without a single word, he re-entered the car, and slammed the door shut. “drive.” he coldly instructed alex, who had a conflicted look on his face. charles refused to look back at manon, but alex did. there stood manon in the same position, stranded in the rain. in distraught, pain and helplessness.

“i said _drive_ , alex.” charles ordered once more, anger and pain seeping through his tone. with one last look at manon, the boy drove off.

the car ride was silent. alex was driving at a relatively slow pace, which was surprising because of his well-known reckless driving.

but it gave charles time to think.

_did i do the right thing?_

_she doesn't need me. she never has. she’s a strong, independent woman who carries herself well._

_but i need her._

charles needed her. manon was the only person who made him feel a range of emotions. maybe those emotions included pain and anger, but those were overruled by love, care, and patience. manon made him feel _human_. she taught him that it was okay to make mistakes and break down emotionally. she was his anchor.

and people _change_ people. that was the secret of life. people _need_ people. the strongest of them need people.

manon needed him, too. and no matter what, you fight for the people you love.

alex took a sharp u-turn, and the reckless driving skills were suddenly back. the car almost skidded off the wet road because of the pouring rain, but neither alex nor charles could've cared less. charles needed to go back to manon. alex understood that, too.

the car hadn’t even come to a halt when they were back on charles’ street, but he couldn't wait any longer, especially when he saw manon still on the pavement, her back facing him. she was crying into the phone, her hair and clothes wet from the heavy pouring. he jumped out of the moving car.

with manon still unaware, charles ran towards her. he ran as if his life depended on it. and it did. he needed manon, he needed her back in his arms.

twirling her around once he caught up to her, he lifted her up in his embrace, both physically and mentally.

manon’s arms went around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

the couple stood there in each other’s embrace, while the thunder roared, the winds were in a frantic breeze, and the rain fell on them harshly.

but it didn't matter, because _they_ were finally in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries, so i apologise for this one's haha


End file.
